


alexa, play money by cardi b.

by IIzakuraII



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Anyways, Gen, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, chaotic duo, i wrote this on my cousin's school chromebook, if miu and kokichi was friends, this literally came in my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: Miu and Kokichi wake you up in a... surprising way...
Relationships: Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	alexa, play money by cardi b.

A sweet dream you had. You was dreaming about some character. They were comforting you. It was a sweet and cute dream. You didn't want to get out of bed. It was so soft and the pillows were so fluffy. This room was your dream. You bury your head in the pillow and close your eyes. 

"Alexa, play Money by Cardi B." Someone says. You shot your eyes open to see who was in your room only to get pieces of cereal thrown at you while Cardi B plays in the backround. You rub your eyes to make it was real. 

"Wake up!" More cereal was thrown at you. You were shocked but not surprised. It was Kokichi throwing pieces of Corn Flakes at you while Miu screams out the lyrics.

"No time to lay down, sleepy head. Get up!" Miu yells. You feel like your ears are gonna explode. Kokichi smirks.

"Not getting up? You know what that means, Miu."

"Sure do. Alexa, turn up the volume to 100." Miu grins as more pieces of cereal is getting thrown at you. You groan. All you want is to go back to your dream. You bury your head back into your pillow.

"It looks like they don't want to be bothered, Miu. Maybe we should leave them alone." Kokichi says. Miu nods her head. With that, the two walk out of your room. How did they get inside in the first place? Window? You don't know. You finally got some peace and quiet. You sigh in relief and close your eyes.

_BOOM!_ Your door flies open. This time, the music is louder than it was before. Miu and Kokichi is screaming the lyrics. 

"THEY THOUGHT WE WERE LEAVING!" Kokichi laughs. His laugh is very loud. You just want to sleep.

"Here comes my part!" Oh, god. What was her part?

"WALKING PAST THE MIRROR. DAMN, I'M FINE! LET A BITCH TRY ME. HAMMER TIME!" Kokichi and Miu yell. What were they talking about? Hammer time? You were so confused. You suffer as Kokichi pours a whole box of cereal on you and then proceeds to hit you with the box. Miu pours a pitcher of water on you. You wished they left your room. You cry quietly as Kokichi and Miu scream in your ears.

This sucks.


End file.
